


Light

by cobblxpot (winters_child)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader-Insert, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child/pseuds/cobblxpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it.” ― Caitlyn Siehl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking along the lines of the Batman Begins version and the dark knight comic of the Scarecrow here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! All comments/reviews welcome. Let me know what you liked and what not so much. And where I can improve.

Sometimes you hated it. Hated how he would sneak up on you. How he was behind you suddenly. Feather-light touches against your skin. Tracing his fingers down your back. Or lightly brushing them through your hair. In the beginning it scared you half to death and you would turn around with a look of terror on your face. And he would just stand there, a very small smile on his face. How much he enjoyed it - it shouldn't surprise you. He's the scarecrow after all! But sometimes you hated it. But usually, you came to enjoy it. The kick you got out of it. And it got a lot harder to surprise you after you've been together for a while. You started to always half expect it to happen. You never interrupted him though. Just waiting for him to appear behind you. Feather-light touches against your skin. Tracing his fingers down your back. Over your arms. Past your breasts. Slowly, you'd turn around, facing him.

He seemed to be disappointed in your lack of fear or surprise. But there was a whole world of potential victims to play with, test his fear toxins on. And he had to admit – never out loud though – that he liked that. That you weren't once truly afraid of him. That you accepted him the way he was. Loved him even. Loved the monster. At first it bothered him. Irritated him. But he just had to admire you. Your strength. Your compassion. Your light. He was used to being kicked and beaten. Bullied. Experimented on. That was all he knew all his life. Until you came along, that is. He was surprised to learn that you were no stranger to violence either. Being your fathers punching-bag. Bullied most of your school life. And yet you were so full of life and joy and light. And love. And you decided to share all this with him, although he would never be able to understand how you could love him. How you could even stand to be near him. With everything he was. All those things he did. He would never say any of it out loud. Would never admit his biggest weakness. Not even to you. That every now and then, he would lock himself up and cry. Cry over your kindness and love. And how he didn't deserve any of it. Didn't deserve you. He had to make up for this weakness somehow. Those where the nights where he would go out on a rampage for new victims. He would be especially cruel to make up for allowing himself to be weak.

He traced his fingertips ever so lightly over your face. Along your nose and outlining your full lips. Admiring your features and the soft smile that formed on your lips. Wandering slowly further down your neck. Your collarbone. Drawing nearer. His gaze never leaving yours. His face drew constantly nearer, your noses lightly touching. Your eyes still locked. How you loved his beautiful blue eyes. That intense gaze that could see right through you. The things that look alone did to you. His lips parted. Lightly brushing over yours. Teasing. But you had to wait. Patiently. Every bone in your body shaking with excitement. Finally he kissed you. Not forcefully, or rough. Just as light and tender as his touch before. Rewarding you for being his obedient, little pet.

Yes, sometimes you hated it, but on days like this, you wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
